


Bewitched

by dokidokidk



Series: No Fun [7]
Category: Boyfriend (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidokidk/pseuds/dokidokidk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan is pretty proud that until now, no one can resist his charming face. That doesn’t mean he should always be happy whenever uninvited guests decide to try winning his attention with cheesy tricks. Where is Seungcheol when his distressed lover really needs him? [Mafia / Host Club AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bewitched

**Author's Note:**

> Background story time: Seventeen is underground, elite host club owned by Seungcheol. It is growing up fast and already having another branch at different town (Seoul) lead by Jihoon. This series is basically how all the members are hosts and Seungcheol is trying to take over the world in a (not so) loosely connected oneshots.  
> You can see the twins in Boyfriend's Witch MV

_Seventeen, Seoul 10.10 PM_

Momo squeezes the other hand before getting up, “Bye.”

Jeonghan waves to the blond girl, his supposed last customer for the night, whom is leaving the leather sofa. He leans back and focusing to the slightly chubby vocalist on stage, lips curling into satisfied smile with the performance. The brunette gets distracted when a waiter is picking glasses from his table, hands unstable and causing a lot of clicking sounds with the glass surface.

Chan grins sheepishly before muttering, “I am sorry about that Jeonghan hyung.”

“Clumsy,” Jeonghan giggles at the other embarrassed face before continues, “You do know that Seugcheol is going to take you to Daegu right, why are you here?”

“Seungcheol hyung is still busy, I think we will leave tomorrow morning,” The younger balancing the glasses on the tray, “I already packed my stuff tough,”

Jeonghan nods in approval before ushering the spikey haired guy away with his hand. He sends a text to the lover before continuing watching the performance. Seungkwan already sings different song when someone is dropping his whole weight to Jeonghan left side on the sofa.

“Good night beautiful.”

The brunette raises an eyebrow at the attractive man grinning wolfishly beside him, “Hello there.”

“Jeonghan right,” Kwangmin teasingly answers, “You are as pretty as they said.”

“Thank you,” Jeonghan smile doesn’t even look a little bit sincere, “With whom am I speaking right now?

The tall and thin black haired man winks before another voice coming from the host right side, “Is pretty available for the night?”

Jeonghan turns to the new man, a bit shocked one might say, before schooling his expression back after seeing the exact same face as the man on his left side, “My question first.”

“He’s Kwangmin,” The newcomer rises back after bending over the back of the sofa and carelessly sat on the remaining empty space, bouncing the furniture with the sudden weight, “And you can call me Youngmin.”

“Didn’t the waiter tell you that I am unavailable for the rest of the night?” Jeonghan stares back at the stage, downright ignoring two interested stares from both handsome young men, “Bold move.”

“I told them,” Said waiter, Chan,  is suddenly standing in front of their table, sleeve dripping wet and looking very unhappy, then he tries to cross his arms and stopping midway before sending glares to the brunette on the most right, “This man spill three glasses to distract me and fled here.”

“Blaming potential customers,” Youngmin clicks his tongue before narrowing his eyes threateningly, “That’s not a very host like of you, newbie.”

“It’s okay,” The one in the middle laces his fingers together on of his lap, “Just tell darling we have companies here.”

Chan throws another glare at the oldest one before turning away from the scene, “Yes hyung.”

Youngmin chuckles at the waiter disappearing back, “Darling huh,”

“Does that mean we,” Kwangmin put his left hand to the back of the other back and visibly smirks when Jeonghan straightens up his back to avoid the advance, “have no chance with you tonight?”

“The chance was never available to begin with,” Jeonghan answer in a flat, bored tone, “I am not interested.”

“But sweetie,” The older twin leans to the front and cushioning his chin on his palms, “We are very interested in you.”

“Not my problem,” The long haired one side eyes the man briefly, “Please go away.”

“So cold,” Youngmin taunts before leaning back on the leather sofa, “And we have come this far just to see you too.”

The other twin laughs but quickly quiets down after the host glares at him, he pouts, “A lot of people would kill to have us paying attention to them you know.”

“I failed to see why; your personality is not exactly the best in the world,” Jeonghan’s smiles sweetly before mockingly continues, “Get used to it.”

A man with styled silver hair is walking closer to their table, stopping and locking eyes with the two guests one by one, “Good evening Mr. Jo.”

Youngmin grins, “What’s up!”

“There is a meeting room behind the bar and Jihoon hyung is already waiting,” Mingyu offers his hand to Jeonghan and the other takes it to get up and moving to his side, “And a little advice, I wouldn’t dare to touch Jeonghan hyung if I were you.”

“What’s going to happen?” The younger twin challenges back, “Dear darling is going to get jealous?”

“Last time Seungcheol hyung was jealous, someone got a dislocated shoulder and broken fingers” Mingyu smiles, lips opening slightly to show his whine canine in challenge, before walking away from the twins, “Be my guest if you want to try.”

“Oh and please tell your cute hacker that Dino said hi,” Jeonghan moves his arm in a quick wave before trailing the leaving host, “Good luck.”

\-----

_Jihoon’s office, Seventeen, Seoul 10.10 AM_

“Morning sunshine~”

“So loud,” Jihoon looks up to see Seungcheol, clad in baggy shorts and wrinkled forest green t-shirt, galloping his way to the padded chair in front of him, “Why are you so chirpy anyway?”

“No reason,” The leader grins and accepts the tablet held out by the younger one, “How were the handsome hyung?”

“I wouldn’t see Jeonghan until dinner would I?” The peach haired man chuckles as he watch his friend scroll the page excitedly, “I expect new younger customers after they are officially listed here.”

Seungcheol snickers before lowly whistling when he read the term ‘prince like’ under the older twin qualification, “I still can’t believe they actually came here.”

“You finish off their leader Seungcheol,” Jihoon throws an unimpressed look at the other, “And made me personally invite them too.”

“I didn’t expect them to actually come okay,” The black haired one laughs and hands the tablet back, “Their new leader, Kim Donghyun isn’t it?, looks too tough.”

“Well they did,” Jihoon raises an eyebrow questioningly, “Don’t you have a flight to catch?”

“I still have two hours to spend,” Seungcheol stretches, body moving awkwardly because he is still sitting, “And I am taking my cute vocalist back to Daegu.”

“Just leave Seungkwan here with me why don’t you?”

The leader fake a disapproving pout and shakes his head, “You should go up on stage yourself and sing sometimes,” The pout melts into teasing grin, “You could always invites Ailee noona.”

The younger one balls up a discarded paper and throw it unhappily to the other, “Shut it.”

“Oh well, I have to go,” Seungcheol bends over to pick up the paper ball and puts in on the table, “Take care of Jeonghan for me okay.”

“Of course,” Jihoon’s expression softens when he see the other adorable smile, “Like you’d have to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> I miss the aggressive kind of the twins, their concept has been really cutesy again lately.   
> Feedbacks are loved♡


End file.
